1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to recessed downlight fixtures and particularly to housing can assemblies used in such fixtures and which can be used in both insulation contact (I.C.) and non-insulated contact (non-I.C.) applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lighting fixtures mounted in ceilings and particularly recessed downlighting fixtures are subject to stringent UL and CSA requirements due to potential hazards brought about by heat generated by lamping employed in such fixtures. A fixture is listed as I.C. to designate that the fixture can contact insulation. Typically, I.C. listed fixtures are buried in insulation and must operate with surface temperatures not to exceed 90.degree. C. when properly lamped and which also must shut off or cycle on and off rapidly if fixture surface temperatures exceed 90.degree. C. A fixture is listed as non-I.C. in the event that the fixture is not intended to contact insulation. In this situation, insulation must be kept at a minimum of 3" from the fixture. Non-I.C. fixtures must maintain fixture surface temperatures not to exceed 150.degree. C. when properly lamped and must shut off or cycle if the fixture surface temperatures exceed 150.degree. or are improperly contacted by insulation. These code requirements have previously caused manufacturers to produce and distributors to stock two different types of housings or cans, that is, the structure which houses the lamping of the fixture and which is that part of the fixture susceptible to highest surface temperatures. An I.C. housing of the prior art, for example, is severely restricted as to wattage of the lamping, it being necessary with many I.C. housings to position lamping below a ceiling opening above which opening the fixture is mounted. Non-I.C. housings of the prior art could be used with lamping of greater wattage and were structurally different from I.C. housings so that no one housing could be used in both I.C. and non-I.C. situations. The necessity to manufacture and stock two different housings increased costs and resulted in bothersome manufacturing scheduling and inventory problems.
The art has therefore felt a continuing need for a lighting fixture which can be recessed in a ceiling and which can be rated for both I.C. and non-I.C. situations. In particular, the art feels the need for a universal housing or can which can be used in both I.C. and non-I.C. situations. Realization of these needs as potentiated by the present universal can dramatically simplifies the manufacture and inventory maintenance of lamp housings particularly used in recessed downlighting applications.